


Swimming Pool

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Series: twenty one pilots poem [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for self harm and suicide. Stay safe frens.  
> Also any feedback is appreciated negative or positive.  
> Thanks.  
> Also listen to Swimming Pool by The Front Bottoms when reading this just and idea .

Childhood innocence destroyed by a knife.

Drip,drip,drip,drip,drip,drip,drip.

Teen rebellion destroyed by life.

Drip,drip,drip,drip,drip,drip.

Adulthood destroyed by the money.

Drip,drip,drip,drip,drip.

Children destroyed by something sweet like honey.

Drip,drip,drip,drip.

And I destroyed by love.

Drip,drip,drip.

Lost in the awe of,

Drip, drip, 

       

    Tyler Joseph.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any punctuation errors and spelling.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
